


Eccedentesiast

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Sometimes those who smile the brightest can have the darkest minds and Antonio is no exception to that statement





	Eccedentesiast

 

I pass by Antonio's room to see him laying on his bed staring silently at the ceiling  
As if that isn't surprising enough, he also has a large frown on his face, I wonder what he's thinking...?

 

~Antonio~

The power of a smile is a unique one with many different forms  
It can be malicious and manipulating, or joyful and beautiful depending on the situation  
And it can also be fake while hiding many emotions bubbling up inside like an uncontrollable storm  
Sometimes all you want is to cry, scream, or die!  
Despite my desires, I remain on this Earth for others  
But what happens when the panicking thought consumes my mind that maybe just maybe:  
All these people around me would be happier without me in their life  
The day has ended and what have I done? Nothing besides lie and be selfish!  
Selfishly think about the so-called problems I have when people me that I care about have it worse  
Lie about my happiness with those deceiving smiles and hollow laughs that I always use when in pain  
Those angels that support me every day say I am important and that I am not terrible  
These angels are telling lies which an angel should not do; I am making them demons like myself  
I am destroying these angels even though I do not mean to, but that fake smile remains  
That artificial smile stays and never leaves, so others believe that it is real  
What kind of monster am I to openly lie so much to people who have never wronged me?!  
I suppose an eccedentesiat is what I am; Someone who hides behind a smile even though they are suffering inside

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop, won't stop me  
> But seriously, i should probably make a less depressing story afterwards  
> Oh and yes that was afonso (portugal) at first but then of course it switches to antonio's thoughts


End file.
